1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting information in a wireless communication network.
2. Background
In recent years, users have started to replace fixed line communications with mobile communications and have increasingly demanded great voice quality, reliable service, and low prices. Typical radio access cellular networks operate by way of various radio transmission devices, or base stations. These base stations provide wireless access to wireless mobile devices, such as cellular phones, to a core network of a cellular service provider. The base stations along with various data routing and control mechanisms (e.g., base station controllers, core and edge routers, and so on) facilitate remote communication for the mobile devices. As communication service providers expand base station coverage, more land areas can be covered by the radio access network. Thus, wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
In a wireless network, sometimes the transmission from multiple transmitters cannot happen at the same time, or they will cause serious interference to each other (jamming). For instance, a terminal served by a node can receive jamming interference from another node that is using the same resources. By contrast, a terminal within reception range of a serving node and a potentially jamming node can be spared this situation if different resources are being used by the respective nodes.